


Little Things #63

by fairygyeom



Series: Love is in the Little Things [63]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Moonlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 03:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygyeom/pseuds/fairygyeom
Summary: Sweet Yugyeommie





	Little Things #63

"Hey, you'll get colds if you stay like that. Come on," Yugyeom says as he approaches your slumped figure by the balcony.

"No, you come here instead. Look, the moon is beautiful."

Yugyeom comes out to see what you're so amazed of. Yes, the moon is shining much brighter than normal but Yugyeom has seen something much better than that. And that is you, with your innocent gaze, eyes twinkling and mouth agape. You look ethereal under the moonlight.

Yugyeom doesn't want to burst your bubbles though, so he just comes close to wrap his arms around you from behind. As you're sitted on the floor with a blanket wrapped around you, it seems like you two are cuddling under the moonlight.

"You know that quote? The moon is never bigger than your thumb?" you ask while stretching your arm out to prove the point.

"Oh... that's right," you hear him agree, his head resting on your shoulder.

"I'm glad that some things in the world are constant. I mean, everything these days are just fleeting."

Yugyeom hums and snuggles closer to your neck. You smile. How you wish things like this are constant too.

"I can't promise to stay with you all the time," he says softly, "but I promise I'll try to never make you feel so alone. My heart will constantly be with you."

And that's enough for you.

 


End file.
